phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mouseinphilly
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:55, June 23, 2010 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fireside Girls spinoff title and date Do you have a source? Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 19:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : That was a false information, it was verify and several months ago. Patrickau 26 02:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Numbers Game for 5/11 Thanks for reading, and looking forward to, The Numbers Game. That is in fact the correct viewership number for last Friday's episode, but the Total Viewer figure is only one piece of the ratings puzzle. Recently, I've been waiting until the Friday after a new episode to write the blogs because that is when the Top 10 charts for the children's demographics (ages 2-11, 6-11, 9-14 and 12-17) come out; those numbers are what Disney is interested in moreso than the total viewership. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 21:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Date changed Do you have proof of the episodes on June 1 will appear. Patrickau 26 02:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) How did you Facebooking celebrities? Excuse me, How did youchat with Suzy's Voice Actress in Facebook Can you learn me how to do it? Because i want to chat with Disney CEO, Robert Iger in Facebook. RE:TWC On Demand P&F Page That page states the date that the episode will be On Demand for Time Warner. In the case of Sleepwalk Surprise, it will be on starting June 1, and with Sipping with the Enemy, on June 15 -- they are not on currently, and the infoboxes should not be used until then. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 23:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Real? Fake? You just added a picture onto the wiki. I need to know if it's real or not. If it's fake (photoshopped), we need to remove it from the infobox in . That's all I need to know. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|'''''Where do I begin?]] 16:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, so if you think so, we can keep it until someone thinks they've found a better picture. I, myself, also think it's real. I just wanted to make sure with the one who uploaded it. Thanks! Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?'']] 16:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Albeit wonderfully realistic, this is fan art. Sorry to disappoint! Alycia 17:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Normally we don't use fan art for an episode. I was going to say that we could use this as a placeholder picture until we got an official image, but then I realized that we don't know how far along they are in the process of creating the episode. ::: If they have the entire storyboard already laid out, then it wouldn't hurt. However, if they're right at the beginning stage where they have the basic idea of the episode will be about, we don't want them to have to abandon a story idea or plot point because of this fan art. ::: So for the moment, I have changed the page back to a placeholder image. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hm Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 02:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :That was the only one that would fit. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 03:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC)